In semiconductor circuits comprising MOSFET transistors, the reliability requirements limit a maximum occurring voltage across the gate oxide of the semiconductor to, for example, a value of approximately 3.6 volts (e.g., in the processing technology C7NP). That means a voltage between gate and source or gate and drain, respectively, of a MOSFET transistor should not have an amount of more than approximately 3.6 volts for ensuring reliable operation of the transistor. Direct driving of the gate with the bipolar input voltage of, for example, +/−3 volts can cause destruction of the transistor.
In order to avoid a bipolar input voltage from being applied directly at the input of the transistor, potential converter circuits are used.